It's nice to be surprised NevilleLuna One Shot
by Casper Moon
Summary: Neville decides to pay his old friend a visit. 3


Neville had fulfilled his dream and was the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. "Goodbye, Rosette." Neville said to one of his students.

"Bye Professor!" The Ravenclaw girl called back, the last to leave the class room. He stared around at his empty classroom, and felt an unwelcome pang of loneliness. He pushed it aside. He went up to his office, and busied himself with paperwork. Although it didn't occupy him long. After at least ten minutes of staring at the same piece of parchment, he went back down to his greenhouse. He paused to take in a deep breathe, savoring the smell of fresh dirt and flowers. He opened his eyes slowly, and moved down the rows of plants. It always made him feel better, being in the green house. He stopped in front of a row of white roses, and stared longingly at them. He had everything he had ever wanted, so what was it that was keeping him from being happy? He let out a sigh, he knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted Luna Lovegood.

With a sharp intake of breath he glanced around the empty green house. What was wrong with him? Never once had he admitted that to himself, but now that he had thought about it, he knew it to be true. "I'll find her." He said aloud, staring determinedly at the roses.

A day later, he was clutching one of the roses tight against his chest as he knocked on the Lovegoods door. The door opened with a creak, and he almost fell off of the wooden steps leading up to the house when he caught sight of Luna Lovegood, her blue eyes filled with curiosity. "Neville?" She said, in a voice that almost made him melt. "What are you doing here?"

Neville opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, and he stared helplessly at the Ravenclaw in front of him. She had her hair up in a sloppy bun, and she was wearing pajamas, with pink bunny slippers. "Luna." He finally managed to gasp.

Luna didn't seem to find this weird behavior at all, "Would you like some tea?" She asked, waving her arm towards the inside of her house. It took Neville a minute before he could nod. She smiled, and grabbed onto his arm before leading him through the house. Neville mentally face palmed. What the heck was his problem? Get yourself together, man. He thought, gulping. "I wasn't expected anybody to come." Luna said, as she cleared a pile of newspapers off of one of the armchairs in the living room.

"I'm sorry, I should've warned you."

Luna smiled warmly at him, "Oh no, it's nice to be surprised. I'll be right back." She turned on the heel of her bunny slippers and practically floated out of the room. Neville stared dreamily after her, but was interrupted when Luna's dad walked in, "Are you a friend of Luna's?" He asked, warily raising an eyebrow at the Herbology Professor. Neville jumped to his feet, and hurriedly shaked the mans hand. "Y-yes." He stuttered, nervously sitting back down in the chair. Xenophilius nodded slowly, "Ok then, I better get back to my work. Have a good day." He said, abruptly turning away and waltzing off down the hall.

Luna walked back into the room, carrying a tray with two tea cups, and set it down on the table. "I must say, Neville Longbottom, you where the last person I expected to see."

Neville took a sip of his tea, and glanced up at her. She was looking down into her tea, as if pointedly not looking up at him. He sighed and sat down his cup, time to be completely honest with her. "Luna." He said, sitting forward and grabbing her hands in his own, as she sat down her cup. "I havn't been able to stop thinking about you, and I feel horrible, it's been over three year and we havn't even talked." He took a deep breath, and looked into her big blue eyes, "I know I havn't treated you right, completely forgetting about you the way I did, but… would you like to do something with me?"

Luna smiled, "Do what, Professor Longbottom?" She asked dreamily.

Neville smiled back, it felt just right hearing her say his name, even if it was in a formal way. "Anything, it doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you."


End file.
